


【丧病脑洞系列/盾铁】追悔莫及

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: summary：经历过A4的史蒂夫回到了队三内战时期，和内战时期的托尼发生的一系列事件。双结局预设有依靠现实宝石部分设定。后期有托尼双性设定。





	【丧病脑洞系列/盾铁】追悔莫及

史蒂夫醒来后先看了一眼窝在他臂弯里酣睡的小个子男人。对方的身体蜷缩成一团，怀里还抱着软软的枕头。史蒂夫翻身从背后摸上男人的腰，用力把人往自己怀里带了些。被子里的身体赤条条，史蒂夫的一条腿卡在男人的双腿间，回味起昨天晚上对方的喘息和哀求，以及紧紧绞着他不放的甬道……史蒂夫就忍不住兴奋地嗅闻着男人身上被自己烙下的气味和印记。  
毛茸茸的脑袋在黑发小个子男人的脖颈边拱来拱去，吮吸出一个个新鲜的吻痕。放在男人腰部的手也不安分地游走来到男人胸前，食指和中指夹着那两颗成熟的果实又捏又揉，被亵玩一夜的乳尖很快挺立。男人翕张的唇瓣里溢出了好听的呻吟，这给了史蒂夫鼓励。勃起的性器在男人的股缝间滑动着，随着他腰肢的摆动，前一夜被开拓鞭挞多次的后穴很顺利地吞下他龟头的前端。有一股黏稠的液体随着史蒂夫的动作浇灌在他的龟头上。他咬着黑发男人裸露在被窝外的肩膀，玩弄乳尖的手更是用上了几分力气——被折腾一夜的男人在这样的搔弄下艰难地睁开那双渗着泪水的大眼睛。迷糊的脑子还没弄清楚发生了什么就被一个突然的顶弄拉进情欲的漩涡。  
“唔……”那双时常吐着刻薄话语的唇颤抖得发不出连贯的句子，不管接受多少次，哪怕前天被肏了一晚上，托尼还是没有办法一口气吃下史蒂夫的巨根，那种仿佛要顶到他胃部的感觉让他恐惧。他抓着史蒂夫，圆润平整的指甲在史蒂夫胳膊上留下几个红红的印子——他就像只被剪了爪子的猫咪，能抓能咬但是伤不到人，这样的猫咪反而让人逗弄的心思更强烈。史蒂夫抬高他的左腿，大开大合的抽送间，他的手也握住托尼的欲望顶端揉搓。托尼早在史蒂夫肏他的时候就射了一回，那些黏糊糊的液体糊了史蒂夫一掌心。发泄过阴茎软趴趴地待在史蒂夫手中，被士兵布满老茧的手指摩挲着铃口和柱身。他的不应期还没过去，史蒂夫的撸动除了加剧他的敏感外没有任何作用。也许史蒂夫要的就是这样，因为他越敏感，甬道也就夹得越紧。  
超级士兵的持久力惊人，他们从侧身体位一直干到趴跪的体位。托尼射了两回，又在没有任何爱抚下活生生被肏射了一回。再一次被翻转身体用正面位进入到最深，前列腺不断被超级士兵异于常人的尺寸碾过，他的阴茎抽动了两下，稀薄的液体溅射在史蒂夫的小腹上。他低下头，吻住黑发小个子男人的唇，吮吸唇瓣时发出啧啧的水声。他加快了抽送的速度，次次都对准那让托尼发疯的地方。棕色的眼睛不敢置信地瞪大，他发出唔唔的声音，双手捶打着史蒂夫坚如磐石的臂膀。厚实的胳膊依然紧紧箍着他的腰，把人狠狠地按在他的性器上。狭窄的甬道绞紧了他的柱身，那仿佛要把他一切挤压榨干的感觉让史蒂夫生处云端。他一寸寸地嵌入又快速抽出，那两瓣白嫩的屁股被他的囊袋撞得通红。小胡子男人满脸泪痕和彷徨失措的画面刻在史蒂夫的脑海里，他保持抽送的姿势将男人抱起，厚重的手掌托着对方圆润挺翘的屁股蛋，悬空的姿势让托尼不得不夹住史蒂夫的腰。这样的姿势也让对方的阴茎进的更深，每一次的肏弄都带着沙哑的哭腔，他实在受不住这样连绵不断的快感，在一次次的抽送下他终于喊出了史蒂夫的名字，心满意足的男人堵住了他的叫喊。在他的快感临界线已经濒临破表时才闷哼着放过了他。比浇灌的后穴让他再次攀上情欲的高潮，性器可怜兮兮地吐出几滴金黄色的液体。  
他们保持这样连体的姿势一直到情欲的平复。史蒂夫还是没舍得抽出自己埋在托尼体内的性器。小个子男人已经困得在他怀里打瞌睡，这不怪他。任谁都不可能在应付完一群挑事的国务卿后又应付一晚上超级士兵的索求——事实上昨天他们做到半夜时托尼就已经是半睡半醒的状态。他爱恋地亲吻着恋人的鼻尖，一边小心地控制自己性器的力度。托尼没有办法再应付他的又一次索求，但是把恋人放进浴缸又同样跨进浴缸好方便自己导入恋人体内液体的史蒂夫却没有办法控制他的老二冷静。他只能拉过恋人的手，引导他握住自己的性器撸动。即使上下眼皮在打架，托尼的下意识仍然操纵着他替史蒂夫安抚他的老二。那双操纵机械骨节分明的手指现在握着他的巨根，紧紧这样的场面就足够史蒂夫硬得发疼。更别说托尼困得迷迷糊糊还有意张开嘴，那条调皮的舌头更在史蒂夫的阴茎下留下了一道湿润的水渍——如果不是顾念托尼的身体真的没办法承受他再一次的索取，史蒂夫绝对要压着对方好好做个一天一夜——现在他只能依靠着对方灵巧的手活和脑海中的假象让自己释放。  
当然，他也没有辜负托尼。他不但留给托尼一肚子的精液，更是射了他一脸。  
这天史蒂夫直到中午才离开，他很少有待到这么晚的时候——托尼很忙，他，或者说另一个他丢给了他一个巨型的烂摊子和一封现在想来史蒂夫都恨不得把自己打一顿的信。托尼没有一见面就请他出去已经是非常给他面子了。他摘下围裙，简单的菜色还是难不倒他。虽然味道肯定没有外面买的好——他没有去喊托尼，星期五会负责托尼的起居。他承认那是他心底发怵，毕竟托尼现在对他的好脸色仅止于床上。只是他总会奢望，奢望着他们的关系可以再进一点。人总是在失去过才知道珍惜，可有些时候失去的东西是永远追不回来的。


End file.
